Allergies
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: Lot of people involved. This came to me while I was knitting, watching tv, reading and listening to music so it's a little odd.


Sheppard, Weir, Teyla and Ronon were waiting in the conference room for Rodney who was late for a meeting when they suddenly heard someone bellowed at someone to drop their weapons.

They ran out of the room, Ronon in the led and into the gateroom to find Mckay, Zelenka and Dr Parrish pointing guns at 3 marines while the other guards had their weapons trained on them. Everyone stood still were there where.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth called down to him from the top of the stairs.

"Mckay what the hell is going on?" Sheppard asked completely confused by his team mates actions as Ronon fingered his blaster.

"Nothing much Sheppard. Just getting even.."Mckay called back his eyes still on his marine as Zelenka said " They try to kill us, we try to kill them."

"I believe or method with be far less painful then theirs." Parrish put in looking as tired ,angry and ill as the other two.

"Kill you!?" Weir asked shocked.

"Rodney please put your gun down and come with us to explain." Teyla suggested.

Mckay looked at the other two before nodding and lowering their weapons. They guard lowered there weapons as well "Alright, everyone to the conference room now." Elizabeth ordered "That includes you three." she added to the three marines who had yet to say anything.

They made their way to the conference room and sat down, scientists on one side of the table, marines on the other.

"Alright Rodney, what is going on?"Sheppard asked wondering what could have pushed the scientists to the point of physical violence.

"It started a week ago." Mckay began only to be cut off by Elizabeth.

"If it started so long ago why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"Because we did not know who we could tell, for all we knew it could have been your idea of a funny prank."Dr Parrish said "So we decided to keep it within the scientist community until we found out who it was."

"How can killing you be seen as a prank."Teyla asked feeling hurt at the distrust and she could tell the others felt the same.

"Because of the way they are doing it."Mckay explained "They started lacing our food and drink with whatever we were allergic too."

"Not all of us are deathly allergic but most of us do have allergy" Zelenka put in looking exhausted but still managing to glare across the table.

"It started was done randomly so we couldn't avoid it." Parrish said angrily.

"My people were starting to have reactions left, right and centre. I myself have gone down at least twice."Mckay said

"Three times." Zelenka corrected "We started buddy up system. Putting two people together, one with allergy one without so they could taste test and swap meals if needed and if anything did make it through they would have someone to give them the epi pen." Zelenka said "But then.."

"But then?" Sheppard prompted while everyone listened.

"We almost lost Miko!" Parrish yelled "Because of those bastards!"

"How?" Weir asked worried that all this had happened and she had no idea.

"These utter bastards, laced her toothpaste with peanut butter." Mckay snarled " Parrish here is her buddy and luckily was going to pick her up for breakfast."

"I found her on her bedroom floor..she had tried to crawl to her jacket were she kept her epi pen...I was almost too late...she could hardly breathe even with the epi."Parrish said as he shook with surpressed rage.

"Is she going to be ok?" Teyla asked as Ronon glared at the marines.

"How do you know it's them?" Sheppard asked calmly.

"She should be, she is in infirmary now." Zelenka answered " and we know because we checked video feed and saw these three sneaking into her room last night, there was no other activity."

"So you thought it would be a good idea to pull a gun on them?"Weir asked as Ronon muttered " I would have."

"We were making a statement." Parrish said still glaring across the table.

"Which was 'If you fuck with us, we will protect ourselves' "Mckay stated eyeing the three marines who were looking a little nervous at this point.

"Has a nice ring to it." Sheppard said.

"Thank you."Mckay said his voice dripping with sarcasm "and we went with guns because the other option involved a large explosion which got a lot of votes especially after what happened to Miko."

"She is like little sister, like family."Zelenka said with a small smile." And we protect our family."

"Just as we have protected everyone in the past, including you lot."Parrish said remembering it was his plant that had cured one of them of a deadly virus not so long ago.

"Alright I think I've heard enough."Elizabeth said "Recommend they are put in the brig and shipped back to Earth on the next trip back.

"I agree." Sheppard said turning to his men "Do you have anything to say before we decide your punishment?"

The marines looked at each other before one shrugged and said " It was just a game, a joke, they just got overreacted." while the other two nodded there agreement before they were escorted out by a security team.

"I still wanna punch them in the face." Parrish said angrily "Me too."Ronon muttered glaring at the closed door.

"Well it's over now and they are going back to Earth. So no need for any punching."

"No. It's not." Zelenka said sadly.

"What do you mean?." Teyla asked as everyone looked over at the scientists.

"Morale is at an all time low. I have 27 resignations on my desk, they don't want to work were they don't feel respect and could be poisoned at any moment or otherwise watching friends suffocate as their throat closes." Mckay said rubbing his tired eyes." The main problem is we thought we had gain your respect by saving your asses so many times in the past but then this happened and most believe you see us as a joke and feel betrayed by people the considered family."

"It has been a tiring week, working while being poisoned and trying to catch the people who are doing it." Parrish said glumly."I think I'll go check on Miko." He stood and Zelenka decided to follow, leaving Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Elizabeth and Sheppard in the conference room.

"How are you feeling Rodney?." Elizabeth asked after a few moments of silence.

"Honestly." when they nodded he continued "Pissed off, tired, hungry and for some reason a little depressed like most of my staff."

"You've gotta know that we would never do anything like that."Sheppard said from across the table.

"I know . At first I didn't tell you because it wasn't really anything to bother you about but by the time it was we were just soo tired and most of my staff were too scared and feeling betrayed to trust anyone outside of the scientists."Mckay told them before yawning.

"We do respect you." Ronon suddenly said which surprised everyone "I've seen what you and the other scientist can do and how many times you've saved us and we do respect you."

Rodney gave him a small smile"Well that's good to know. I'm recommending a day of rest for my staff because it has been a tiring week."

"I agree."Weir said as Sheppard added " That includes you Rodney."

"I'm much to busy for that." Rodney said as he stretched" I still have to talk 27 people out of leaving and check on Miko then i need to find out if it was just mine and Mikos toothpaste that was tainted this morning and...."

"You had a reaction this morning!" Sheppard said angry that he had failed to mention it "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was busy! You know with the trying to shot people."Mckay snapped as he stood up only to sway then collapse on the floor.

"How's he doing doc?"Sheppard asked Carson as he came over to Mckay's bed which He, Teyla and Ronon were sat around.

" He's exhausted and his blood sugar is way too also looks like he has had a allergic reaction recently. Which apparently isn't uncommon recently if what Radek told me is true."

"Yes it is true." Teyla said sadly.

"Och I don't know why the daft man didn't come to me."Carson said shaking his head.

"Sorry 'bout that." Rodney suddenly muttered from the bed before opening his eyes." But there was nothing you could have done that we weren't already doing and we did send you the most serious."

"Aye that you did. Except I didn't see ye once lad." Carson said getting his penlight out and checking his eyes.

Mckay batted it away with a groan before saying " I was busy and there was no need cos Zelenka was pretty fast with the epi when it was needed."

"Still I want to keep you in over night and check out your staff to be on the safe side."Carson said putting the light away and writing on his chart.

"You can check my staff but I can't stay here, I have too much do sort of from this whole mess."Mckay made to sit up only to be pushed back down by Ronon.

"You can rest Rodney, we have it covered." Teyla told him with a smile.

"You have?"

"Yep buddy. I had a word with my men and told them what happened. They immediately split up and went to find every scientist in this place to tell them how sorry they are and try to convince those who want to leave to stay. Didn't even have to use Ronon" Sheppard grinned.

"Really?"

Sheppard nodded

"How's Miko doing?" He asked looking around the infirmary.

"She was realised to her quarters an hour ago after Teyla went around and collected the tainted toothpaste." Carson answered "She also collected the one in your room and the used epi pen next on your floor."

"Thanks." He mumbled as his eyes shut "gonna..eat later...sleep now."


End file.
